


Social Mediums

by HawthorneWhisperer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawthorneWhisperer/pseuds/HawthorneWhisperer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Bellamy get into a fight on twitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Social Mediums

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a request by bittyab18.

Clarke @artsydoc Sep 15

Keep museums affordable and vote yes on Prop 47! @ArkCC #yeson47 #artforall

 

Blake @caesaraugustus82 Sep 15

@artsydoc An increase in sales tax only hurts those who can’t already afford art. #noon47

 

Clarke @artsydoc Sep 15

@caesaraugustus82 It’s ½ a penny per $10.  Without it museums will have to charge higher ticket fees.  #yeson47 #artforall

 

Blake @caesaraugustus82 Sep 15

@artsydoc Spoken like someone who’s never had to count pennies in her life.  #noon47

 

Clarke @artsydoc Sep 15

@caesaraugustus82 Excuse me?  What do you know about my life?

 

Blake @caesaraugustus82 Sep 15

@artsydoc Your name is Clarke and your handle says doc. Everyone knows Councilwoman Griffin has a daughter in med school

 

Blake @caesaraugustus82 Sep 15

@artsydoc Doesn’t take a genius to work out who you are, princess. How’s your mom’s new lexus?

 

Clarke @artsydoc Sep 15

Don’t you love it when people assume they know everything about you because they’ve read one article about your mom? #Iamnotmymother

 

Blake @caesaraugustus82 Sep 15

@artsydoc I feel like that last one was directed at me

 

Clarke @artsydoc Sep 15

@caesaraugustus82 Congrats.  You figured it out.

 

Blake @caesaraugustus82 Sep 15

@artsydoc Fair enough.  I was being a dick.  Sorry.

 

Clarke @artsydoc Sep 15

@caesaraugustus82 What’s this?  An apology from a man on the internet? #stopthepresses

 

Blake @caesaraugustus82 Sep 15

@artsydoc Har har.  But for real: sorry. I was out of line.

 

Clarke @artsydoc Sep 15

@caesaraugustus82  Apology accepted.  You going change your mind on Prop 47?

 

Blake @caesaraugustus82 Sep 15

@artsydoc  Not a chance in hell.  You?

 

Clarke @artsydoc Sep 15

@caesaraugustus82 Not in a million years.

 

Blake @caesaraugustus82 Sep 15

@artsydoc I’m not a philistine. I like art. I’m just morally opposed to sales taxes b/c they’re regressive and hit the poor hardest.

 

Clarke @artsydoc Sep 15

@caesaraugustus82 So what’s your solution?  B/c the arts need funding bad.

 

Blake @caesaraugustus82 Sep 15

@artsydoc Higher income tax with dedicated grants to fund the arts. #notaslamatyou #justmythoughts

 

Clarke @artsydoc Sep 15

@caesaraugustus82 It’s cool.  I’d support that too, but for now Prop 47 is the best we have.

 

 

 

Clarke @artsydoc Sep 21

@caesaraugustus82 Are you on tinder? And are DMs creepy?

 

Blake @caesaraugustus82 Sep 21

@artsydoc Yes DMs are creepy and so is asking if I’m on tinder.

 

Blake @caesaraugustus82 Sep 21

@artsydoc Also I’m not answering until you tell me if you swiped left or right

 

Clarke @artsydoc Sep 21

@caesaraugustus82  No comment.  I just saw the picture and was like “hey I think I argue with that dude on twitter sometimes.”

 

 

 

Bellamy Blake

Since you were creepy enough to approach me at a coffee shop and ask if I spend my free time arguing local politics on twitter, I thought I’d be the one to facebook friend you.

 

Bellamy Blake

Give your creep muscles a break.

 

Clarke Griffin

Oh whatever you liked it.

 

Clarke Griffin

Also your sister is hot.

 

Bellamy Blake

Are you just trolling through my pictures now?  And her boyfriend is terrifying but you’re welcome to try.

 

Clarke Griffin

OH SHIT YOU ARE ON TINDER I KNEW I RECOGNIZED YOU.

 

Bellamy Blake

Fuck.

 

 

 

[clarke.m.griffin@gmail.com](mailto:clarke.m.griffin@gmail.com)

to

[bellamy.blake@gmail.com](mailto:bellamy.blake@gmail.com)

9:43pm

The Museum of Natural History is having a private opening of the new Pompeii exhibit next week and my mom scored some tickets.

So naturally I thought of your lame ass.

Interested?

Clarke

 

 

[bellamy.blake@gmail.com](mailto:bellamy.blake@gmail.com)

to

[clarke.m.griffin@gmail.com](mailto:clarke.m.griffin@gmail.com)

9:58pm

Am I interested?

Of course I’m fucking interested.  And I hereby take back every single thing I’ve ever said about your mom.

Except for her stance on regressive sales taxes.

B

 

 

[clarke.m.griffin@gmail.com](mailto:clarke.m.griffin@gmail.com)

to

[bellamy.blake@gmail.com](mailto:bellamy.blake@gmail.com)

8:12am

I really don’t think you should bring that up.  It’s next Thursday.  Doors open at 8pm.  I’ll be on the steps by 8:15.

 

\-----

 

[bellamy.blake@gmail.com](mailto:bellamy.blake@gmail.com)

to

[clarke.m.griffin@gmail.com](mailto:clarke.m.griffin@gmail.com)

4:25pm

Wait do I have to wear a tux to this museum thing tonight?  Because I don’t own one and it’s a little late to rent.

 

 

[clarke.m.griffin@gmail.com](mailto:clarke.m.griffin@gmail.com)

to

[bellamy.blake@gmail.com](mailto:bellamy.blake@gmail.com)

4:31pm

A suit is fine.  And my cell is 340 555 2107 if you have any other questions.

 

 

 

340 555 9032

4:56pm

Now you have my number too.

 

 

Clarke Griffin

4:57pm

Thanks.  See you tonight!

 

 

 

Bellamy Blake

9:17am

I had a really great time last night.  Thanks

 

Clarke Griffin

9:17am

I did too.  Even if you took exception to several of the explanations posted.

 

Bellamy Blake

9:17am

Those explanations were WRONG.  That’s not my fault.

 

Bellamy Blake

9:17am

At least this way you learned something.

 

Clarke Griffin

9:18am

Yeah.  I learned that you’re an insufferable pedant.

 

Clarke Griffin

9:18am

Oh wait I already knew that.

 

Bellamy Blake

9:18am

Har har.

 

Bellamy Blake

9:18am

I was serious about tonight though.  You still in?

 

Clarke Griffin

9:18am

Definitely.  Pick me up at 9?

 

Bellamy Blake

9:19am

It’s a date, princess.


End file.
